IS Truth Be Told (Hans Guchen Sarashki)
by IzuruYumizuru
Summary: The story of another character in Infinite Stratos Truth Be Told.The story of the only person who can stand up to the Orimura.
1. Chapter 1:The Man Named Hans

This is a very similar story to that of which was created by WTFFasiancanadian.I took the liberty of borrowing his plot and having some fun with it.This is a different version of the story Truth Be Told (Hans Gunsche Sarashki).The original Truth Be Told was written by I'mherepresent.Infinite Stratos belongs to Yumizuru.Enjoy!

Chapter 1:The Man Named Hans.

Tatsuya walked through the Green forest.He had been walking for sometime now.As the strongest Orimura,he felt obliged to fight him.Over the course of time,the Orimura clan had reigned supreme over all living things,there was no one who could stop them.The clan was known for many evils and was described as "the clan of demons".Tatsuya,the 25th head of the Orimura,was no exception.

As he continued to walk,animals ran away because of his horrifyingly powerful aura.

Tatsuya abruptly stops and sits down near the pathway.

"_It's fine if I take a break now"._

He got out his bento and smiled softly upon discovering that his wife,Miyuki,had sneaked lunch in his backpack.Tatsuya always had a frightening and cold stare on his face,so this was rare.

_Flashback_

"Tatsuya,where are you going?"

A woman of astounding beauty asked her husbund.Tatsuya turned around and saw his wife,Miyuki.

"I am going to fight _that _man".

Miyuki,knowing who Tatsuya was talking about,put on a worried face.She knew that her lover was going to fight the supposed strongest warrior in the world.

She briefly remembered a moment when she was young,she had went with her father,Naoto,to a meeting with the Sarashki Familiy.The Orimura were meeting with the Sarashki.The air around the two families was tense,as they had their share of differences.But Miyuki noticed a boy standing with the Sarashki family..a boy of astounding beauty and grace.But,underneath that charming appearence,Miyuki sensed an ubsurd and insane amount of power brewing.She knew that he could wipe out everyone in that room if he wanted to...

Back to the present,Miyuki worried that if Tatsuya fought him,he could get severly injured,or worse,killed.Seeing that his wife was worried,Tatsuya put his hand on her face and smiled.

"Don't worry about me.I am the strongest Orimura.The previous generations of our clan fought him and lost.By fighting him,I will earn the respect of the elders."

"Besides,the Sarashki have gotten cocky because they have him.I will show them that the power of the Orimura is not to be trifled with."

Knowing where her husband was coming from,with that,giving Miyuki one more reasurring look,he vanished.Miyuki stood there,hands clasped,hoping for her husband to be safe.

_End Of Flashback_

Sensing two massive auras,Tatsuya jumped up and ran towards the energies.

_That aura...it's definetly him...but what is **Tadao **__doing here?_

When he reached the the source of the power,he heard a loud crash.He looked further and spotted Tadao Orimura on the ground coughing up blood in the middle of a large crater.Upon reaching him,Tatsuya questioned him.

"Tadao,what are you doing here?"

Tadao looked up and smiled at Tatsuya.

"_Yo...Tatsuya.Well...cough_...when I heard that you were going to fight _him_,I decided to tag along.After all,I couldn't just let you take all the glory for yourself.But I gotta say,those rumors were true...this guys no joke!"

**(QUE:SONIC LOST WORLD-BOSS RUSHES OST) (0:46)**

Both Tatsuya and Tadao look up and sense a figure slowly approaching them.At first only a pair of glowing crimson eyes are visible in the smoke,but soon the entire shape of the person shows.Wearing a green jacket and P-Cap,is a boy with glistening Black hair and red eyes.

**(1:00) END**

Tatsuya steps up and looks at the boy.

"Hans Guchen Sarashki...",he mutters.

"I have come a long way to battle you".

Hans just coninued to stare at Tatsuya.

And with that,Tatsuya unleashed his Jaaku Reiki.Glowing dark purple aura surrounded him.

Tadao slowly got up and looked on in shock.

_What is Tatsuya doing?He just unleashed 40% of his full power!Nobody can stop him when he's like this..._

Hans continued to stare until both he and Tatsuya suddenly disappeard with a sonic boom.Tadao stood there quietly, and listened.

**BOOM!**

He looked up and saw both Tatsuya and Hans fighting. The fight was evenly matched.Both of their auras shook the landscape and forced Tadao to spectate from afar.

**(QUE:FUKATSU NO F OST) (0:54)**

They were both evenly matched,but had different fighting styles.Tatsuya's was a vicious and quick barage of attacks while also fighting with his sword.Hans's was a calm,graceful hand to hand style,so far using only one arm.

**(1:04) END**

Thus,what would later become known as the Battle Of Gods,the fight began.

_3 Days Later_

Tadao couldn't believe how long the fight had stretched out.Just a few minutes ago,the entire forest was engulfed in chaos.Now,everything was peaceful.Like nothing had happened.The battle had been concluded.

As Tadao peered below from one of the trees,he couldn't believe what he was seeing.There,in an enormous crater,was the 25th head of the Orimura family,near death.Standing next to him,was Hans.

"So...I lost",Tatsuya muttered,looking up at his opponent.

Hans didn't say anything and just continued starring at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya put his head back and closed his eyes.

"That was a hard fought battle",Tatsuya suddenly said.

"You were holding back the entire time weren't you?"

Hans nodded in response to Tatsuya's deduction.

"Hmph.What are you?",Tatsuya questioned expressionlessly.

Hans didn't answer this time and opted to just observe Tatsuya cautiously.

"How degrading.To lose to an ououtsider like you..."

Indeed,it was the first time Tatsiya had ever lost.It was the first time in his life,ever since he awakened his newfound power,that he had tasted the bitter taste of defeat.

Tatsuya let out a groan and fell unconcious.

Hans suddenly looked up at Tadao and vanished.

Tadao just stood there,shocked at what he had just witnessed.He just saw Tatsuya Orimura,the strongest Orimura,the pinnacle of evil,get bested by a person outside of the clan.That wasn't supposed to be possible.He couldn't believe it even though he had just seen it.

As he picked up Tatsuya and carried him away,he suddenly started to chuckle.

"HAHAHAHAHA!This just got so interesting!I can't believe a being like him actualy exists!The battle between him and Tatsuya...was truly a battle of **gods**!


	2. Current Times

"Thank you for excepting this proposal,Mr.Hans.We appreciate you filling in the role for head bodygaurd of the IS academy".

20 People sat around the conference table .They were none other then the leaders of the UN,with dozens of gaurds surrounding them.Hans Guchen Sarashki,captain of the Spetnaz, was sitting at the end of the table,with his fellow Spetnaz members.They were all female,10 in total.The Spetsnaz women looked around,annoyed with all of the surrounding gossip about their captain.One of the women,Sofiya,whispered to Hans."Why does the Academy interest you,Hans-San?"

Hans peered over his shoulder and smiled at his assistant."I'll tell you later".

The UN members looked at each other and nodded in agreement.They considered this to be a rare opportunity and an honor that Hans would except this offer.

As the Spetsnaz group left,Hans told Sofiya and his group:"I chose to except the proposal of being the IS Acedemy's bodygaurd because of Ichika Orimura.I want to protect him and the other students there from attacks,since they're happening constantly."

The spetnaz members looked at each other,worried.They didn't want their captain to be hurt,even though he was said to be the strongest in the world.But that just made them worry even more.

_1 Week Later_

A helicopter landed on the roof of the academy.As the door slowly opened,a tall figure emerged.Hans stepped on the cold pavement,along with his Spetnaz team.There they were greeted by the principle of the IS Academy.

The middle aged woman was slightly caught off gaurd by Hans's extremely good looks. "...Hello,Mr.Hans!It's nice to meet you.I am Akeno Hiwigema.It's nice to meet you finally!"

Hans smiled.

"Nice to meet you to".

The woman slightly blushed but immediatly caught hold of herself and returned to a professional stance.She escorted the boy and his companions to the inside of the academy."Thank you for excepting the role of bodygaurd for the Academy.It's very reassuring.I understand that you had a long journey,so please make yourself at home".

"Thank you Ms.Hiwigema.If I may,I just need to have a little word with my team."

"Of course".

Hans turned around and looked at his group."Well gang,it looks like I won't be able to stay in touch for a while.I will ocassionaly come for visits,but thats about it.Take care,alright?"

The woman gave their mentor smiles and saluted him.He looked at Sofiya.

"Sofiya,you'll take charge until I get back ok?I know you can handle it!"

"Th-thank you Mr.Hans."

Hans smiled and patted and brushed her hair playfully.

"C-Captain Hans!"

Sofiya blushed and looked away.The other Spetnaz members looked at her with jealousy.

_Waaa!Why is Hans San always playing favourites!_

_I wish he would pet my head to..._

_I-I'm going to miss him._

_Hmph!She's always getting special treatment!_

Even though they were woman in their early 20's,in a professional setting,they couldnt help but feel like normal girls.

Hans saluted his group and gave them one last smile before saying bye.

He walked in the academy was determined to do his job well."Would you like me to introduce you to the students of class 1?Our only male student and previous Mondo Grosso competitor are there as well."

Hans nodded.

The principle led them to class 1 and clapped her hands together.

"I'm sorry to interupt,Ms.Orimura,but I would like to introduce a guest."

Chifuyu looked up with slight irritation.She was already having trouble dealing with so many students and now this.Nevertheless,she ordered her students to quiet down.Ichika,Houki,Cecilia,Charlotte,Laura,Rin,and the other students looked on with curiosity.A tall figure wearing a green jacket,P-Cap,black sweatpants,and white gloves stepped in the room.

The student's mouths hung open.Chifuyu and Maya looked at the mesmerizing sight without any words,their mouths slightly hung open as well. .The boy standing in front of them was the most handsome person they had ever seen.But they were in for an even bigger surprise.

"Class,this is Hans Guchen Sarashki.He has agreed to be the Bodygaurd of the academy and will look out for you."

Hans examined the students.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you."

"Wooooah!No way!It's really him!Hans Guchen Sarashki..."

"He's so hot!~"

"I hear he's the strongest person in the world!This is so cool!

"Can I have your autograph?"

"No,me first!"

Hans raised his eyebrows at all of the sudden attention he was getting.He was used to praise,obviously,but still couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Chifuyu,snapping out of her surprise,ordered her students to continue focusing on the lecture.

"Maya,take over for a while.I would like to talk to him myself for a minute."

"S-sure."

Chifuyu hurried out of the classroom.She looked to her right and spotted Hans walking in the corridoor.

"Hey,wait".

Hans turned around and spotted Chifuyu

coming towards him.She knew that he was strong.She vividly remembered a boy with bewitching beauty effortlessly defeat all of the previous Mondo Grosso competitors like it was nothing.She couldn't believe what she saw that day.

"This isn't the first time we have met,you know."

Hans didn't respond and just continued to silently stare at Chifuyu.

"...I just wanted to say that I appreciate you taking your time to gaurd this school.Our students will feel much safer with you here."

"...I'm glad to hear that",Hans said,smiling.

Satisfied with the response she got from him,Chifuyu turned around and walked back to the class.

_That man...he looks just the way as people describe him ...but I don't know much about him so I need to be carefull..._


	3. Hans Guchen Sarashki Profile

NAME:Hans Guchen Sarashki

SPECIES:Human

GENDER:MALE

AGE:20(Physically)85 (REAL)

AFFILIATION:Sarashki Family

Rosary Orphanage

Spetsnaz

Globe Rangers

IS Academy

OCCUPATION:Captain Of The Spetsnaz

Head Of The Rosary Orphanage

Bodyguard Of The IS Academy

Globe Ranger

KNOWN RELATIVES:Tsukiko(Grand Niece)

Tatenashi (Grand-Grand Niece) Kanzashi (Grand-Grand Niece)

Laura (Grand Cousin)

Chloe Chronical(Biological Clone)

**SUMMARY**:Hans is the current bodyguard of the IS Academy and is considered by many to be one of the strongest people in the world.He is part of the Sarashki clan and runs the Rosary Orphanage.

**APPEARENCE:**Hans is described as the most gorgeous creature alive,rivaling Izanagi.Many say he's better looking.He has shiny black raven hair,bright emerald

eyes,and fair white skin.Because of the experiments done on him,he is biologicaly immortal and possesses the body of a boy in his late teens.His eyes also turn red or glow red when angered.Hans usually wears a green jacket when fighting.But sometimes just casual clothing.When wearing his jacket however,he wears black sweatpants,white gloves,white shoes,and his signature P-Cap.

**PERSONALITY**:Hans is a usually quiet person.He is very kind and compassionate .When fighting,if he has a choice,he will always spare his opponent's life.Hans loves looking after people and childeren especially,since he saw many children killed as a child.Similarly to Shiori and Izanagi,Hans has a pacafistic

attitude.However,if provoked,he can and WILL fight.His personality is almost the same as Izanagi's except that Hans doesn't have even a small wicked side to him and he WILL hurt his opponent no matter who they are if they threaten the lives of innocents.He is also indifferent to most matters.Hans is utterly obedient and will always follow orders unless there is something he absolutely has to do on his own.He is asexual,but he did agree to marry Shihana Orimura,the mother of Tatsiya Orimura,when they were kids because of the girl's constant pestering.Hans did grow to like her as a close friend,but didn't mind marrying her.But things took an unfortunate turn and Shihana had to marry her brother Naoto,to avoid a war between the Sarashki and the Orimura.

**POWER:**Hans is the strongest person in the world.He achieved the impossible and became the only person to ever TRULY surpass the Orimura.The clans of the world hold his strength in high regard and hail him as the hope of all mankind,since he can end the terror of the Orimura clan.The SAIS were shocked upon finding out that a being like him existed.Even Izanagi was surprised to find someone so powerfull outside of the clan.

The origin of Hans's power comes from the 10 solid years that he spent trainning as a child for hours every single day until he collapsed and was unable to move.Even if he was coughing up blood,he never gave up,and continued with his goal to one day bring peace to the world.He defeated many of the previous generations of the Orimura and beat one so badly that his will to fight was crushed.

It is considered an honor for one to fight him,as surviving or landing a hit on him in a fight allows one to earn respect and fear from many of the clans,and become the head of the Orimura.

His existence was initially a rumor until he was discovered by the American government.Seeing this as an oppurtunity to strengthen ties between America and his own country Russia,Hans excepted their proposal for him to join the Globe Rangers.The Globe Rangers are an elite task force created by the UN to confront specific threats across the world.

**ABILITIES**

**SUPERHUMAN STREGNTH,SPEED,DURABILITY,REFLEXES,AGILITY,STAMINA,AND SENSES:**

During the collapse,hans was quick and perceptive enough to easily dodge blows from Izanami Orimura.He was durable enough to actually break through Minazuki's wires and tank all of her Kunai knives.Hans could keep track of all of the Matriachs,despite their horrifying power,and punched Shiori and Minazuki so hard that they nearly blacked out.

**AURA-BOOST:**

The Aura Boost is the Sarashki clan's signature technique.It temporarily increases the user's stregnth and speed.

Hans used this move against Izanagi when he was caught of gaurd by his peculiar sword styles.

**OMEGA ****VISION:**

When Hans was put in a test tube by his clan's doctor and was set for the Immortality project,his eyes accidentally absorbed the plasma coming from the test tube.He gained the ability to project plasma from his optic nerves,and now his eyes naturally glow red in the dark,or when he's angry or just in battle.Tatsuya still has scars from being burned by his Omega Vision.He can also use the beams to transport anyone caught in them to wherever he wants.

**DRAGON PUNCH:**A devestating ability that Hans invented himself.He generates all of his aura to his fist and let's it all out in one big punch.So far,the time he's ever used it in a battle is when he defeated the 4 Matriarchs in battle simultaneously.

**POWER IMPACT**

Using his Chi,Hans can fire energy blasts of Ki.He used this devestating ability to finish of Tatsuya and Izanagi.

**FEATS**

-Kicked Tatsuya so hard that he vomited blood.

-Took on thousands of trainned soldiers and prevailed in under a minute.

-Kicked away a missil that the chinese military launched at him.

-Survived the fall of thousands of meters when he was deployed in the night of the collapse.

-Overpowered spirit bomb made up of all of the energy of the Orimura

**BATTLE LOGS**

**VS 100,000 SOLDIERS (WON)**

**VS ****6 IS DRONES (WON)**

**VS TEST ROBOT (WON)**

**VS PREVIOUS GENERATIONS OF ORIMURA (WON)**

**VS TADAO ORIMURA (WON)**

**VS TATSUYA ORIMURA (WON)**

**VS IZANAGI ORIMURA (WON)**

**VS IZANAMI ORIMURA,SHIZUKA ORIMURA,MINAZUKI ORIMURA,**

**SHIORI ORIMURA (WON)**

**VS ORACLE (WON)**

**VS ARCHANGEL (WON)**

**VS CHISAYA ORIMURA,MISAKI ORIMURA,SAYA ORIMURA (WON)**

**ICHIKA ORIMURA (WON)**


	4. Chapter 3:An Unstoppable Force

Dark clouds float over the IS Academy.3 young women are hovering with their IS above ground.There are 20 people present in total.A battle has just taken place on these grounds.The 3 women are none other then the culprits of this invasion of the IS Academy.They are the 3 evil beauties Chisaya Orimura,Misaki Orimura,and Saya Orimura.

"Hmph.These pathetic weaklings couldn't even hold their ground,"Saya said looking down with a cold stare on the American representative Natasha Fairs,and the 7 IS pilots.

Houki,Cecilia,Rin,Charlotte,Laura,and Kanzashi looked on in horror at their 3 ferocious adversaries.

Chifuyu held an injured Ichika in her arms,while glaring at them.

Natasha and Tatenashi were on guard while some of the staff looked on in amazement.

"This was such a waist of time",Chisaya said.

"I don't care.I only came here to get you two.Aunt Izanami is getting annoyed at you gnats,"Misaki replied with an evil smirk.

"Smart words coming from a robotic bitch,"Saya snapped.

"Watch your tongue or i'll cut it off,"Misaki shot back

"Such annoying pests,"Chisaya said in a mocking tone,while smirking at both of her sisters.

"Oh?You wanna fight?I'll slit your throat,bitch."Saya glared maliciously.

"Enough.We have to get back or aunt Izanami will get more annoyed at us,"Misaki blurted.

Chisaya and Saya flinched at that thought and decided to withdraw.

Saya turned to her opponent Natasha,and dismissed her.

"We'll settle this some other time,American."

"Wait!Phantom Task!Why did you attack the Academy?What are your aims?"

Tatenashi questioned the invaders.

Chisaya turned to the young pilot and coldly glared at her.

"Oh?You think your in a position to ask such questions?Know your place,worm."

And with that,the 3 turned back to teleport

away.But before they could,something happened.

Far away,from above the clouds,a figure suddenly emerged.The object flew down towards the ground and crashed.

**BOOM!**

A large crater was suddenly visible from all the smoke.

Everyone present,including Misaki,Saya,and Chisaya were frozen in shock at what they just saw.

"W-What the hell was that!?"

"I think it was a person!",Saya claimed with wide eyes.

"Impossibe,nobody can survive a fall like that",Misaki replied.

As the smoke completely cleared out,the figure of a person emerged.Wearing a green jacket,black pants,and green P-Cap,the person had glowing crimson eyes.

Tatenashi and Kanzashi instantly recognized who it was.

"HANS-SAMA!"

Chifuyu looked on in shock at what she was seeing.But this was only a fraction of the surprise she was about to receive.

As Misaki,Saya,and Chisaya continued staring in shock,Hans suddenly vanished and disappeared.

Hans reappeared behind Saya and delivers a bone crushing kick to her back.The IS armor on her back nearly shatters and sends her crashing to the ground.

Misaki and Chisaya gasp and get ready to attack.But before they can move,a pair of red glowing eyes appear infront of them.Two hands grab their heads and smash them together.

"Kuh!"

"Agh!"

The two women yell in pain and are thrown below to the ground near their other sister.Saya gets up and launches a barage of kicks against Hans,which the latter effortlessly dodges.Hans grabs Saya's ankle and swings her around and throws her at the upcoming Chisaya and Misaki.

Every person present watching the spectacle is too dumbstruck to move.Chifuyu stared in disbelief.She just watched someone effortlessly dispose of her 3 cousins.Never had she ever thought that a non-orimura could triumph against an Orimura like this.It was heresy.But here she was,watching the bodyguard of the Academy easily deal with her cousins.

Chisaya quickly grabbed hold of her bow and arrows and started to rapidly fire at Hans,missing every single time of course.Meanwhile,Misaki and Saya used their special techniques and launched themselves at Hans.Hans just launched a series of his consecutive _light _punches at them and completly hammered them to the ground.

**(SONIC GENERATIONS OST-OPEN YOUR HEART)(0:32)**

He then grabbed both Chisaya and Saya by the neck and stepped on Misaki's back to hold her down.Hans squeezed Saya and Chisaya's throats.

"Uuugh..."

"Guu-guu!"

They both widened their eyes as they started to feel dizzy.Hans pressed harder with his foot on Misaki's back while she groaned in pain.

**END(0:40)**Hans smashes their heads together and thows them away.Misaki uses the last of her stregnth to push Hans's foot of her back.Hans looks down and kicks Misaki away.

Saya gets up and activates Insanity Overload,only to have it punched right out of her afterwards.

"You bastard!",Chisaya screams.She pulls out her bow and arrow and starts shooting at Hans again.Misaki appears behind him but his kicked away.She spits out blood as she lands near the injured Saya.

Everyone just stood still while watching the amazing performance.

Chisaya looked back to her cousin and sister,and looked forward towards her foe again.She widened her eyes in disbelief.There he was,walking towards her,not even slightly affected by the grenades on her arrows.

Then suddenly,in the midst of her panic,Chisaya remembered something from the past.

_FLASHBACK_

The prodigies were sitting down around a table.They were around 17 and 18 years old.All six of them,Chisaya,Saya,Misaki,Chiasa,Chigusa,and Yuuko were facing the matriarch of the Orimura clan.It was none other then one of the most evil and heinous people in the world.The poster girl for the most evil woman in the world,Izanami Orimura.Right now,it was a family meeting.As the 5 prodigies were wincing at the slight,yet terrifying aura coming from Izanami,Chisaya asked a question.

"Aunt,has there ever been a person outside of the clan that's given you trouble in battle?"

The rest of the prodigies snickered at her question,thinking there was no one cabable of such a thing.

Izanami raised her eyebrows at her niece's

odd question.She put her head back and thought for a moment.

"Everyone outside of the clan was weak,there was no one that could stop us."

Chisaya,satisfied with the answer,put her head down and nodded.

"Well...except one..."

Chisaya's head immediately shot up.

"What?!s that true?!Is there really someone strong enough to stand up to an Orimura?!"

But Chisaya immediatly sat back down after sensing Izanami's aura.Izanami continued to look up with her eyes closed and tapped her throne with her fingers.

"Yes...he's extremely powerfull.In fact,he was able to defeat my father and husband in battle.And on the night of the Collapse,he fought me and my sisters and also prevailed",Izanami told her daughter and nieces,with a somewhat grim expression.

The prodigies couldn't hide their disbelief.They couldn't believe that such a being could actually exist.

"The World's Strongest...such a title fits him well...whatever you girls do,avoid fighting him at all costs. If you ever spot him on the battlefield,retreat immediately.He is the biggest threat to the Orimura,the strongest being in the world,Hans Guchen Sarashki!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

In one sudden moment,a grave realization dawned on Chisaya.

_This is him!This is Hans Guchen Sarashki!_

As Chisaya started to instinctively back away,Misaki slowly got up.

_Damn it,we have to escape!_

Misaki,with the final remanents of her energy, picked up Saya and ran to Chisaya.She activated her teleportation device.Immediatly,the trio of invaders were gone in thin air,leaving behind only a few sparkles.

Hans stayed silent for a moment and then turned around and started to walk back to the academy without uttering a word.He felt the presence of those intruders in the past but couldn't pinpoint exactly were it was from.It felt...familiar.

Houki,Cecilia,Rin,Charlotte,Laura,Kanzashi,and Tatenashi stared at Hans with gaping mouths.Chifuyu looked at Hans with a shocked expression.

Natasha and the rest of the staff members of the Academy shook at his display of might.

As Hans walked past the medics,Chifuyu called out to him.

"Hey,wait!"

Hans turned around and eyed Chifuyu.

Before she did anything however,Ichika groaned in pain.The injured pilot tried to move but couldn't.Chifuyu looked at Hans and back at Ichika.She decided that Ichika was her first priority,so she put it of until later.

Hans just continued to walk back to the Academy until he was out of site.The invaders were defeated.


	5. Chapter 4:Aftermath

Ichika is currently in the IS Acedemy's hospital wing.Chifuyu is sitting beside him.

_Ichika..._

Chifuyu couldn't help but slightly lose her composure upon seeing her brother like this.Her face is twisted in worry and sorrow.

Chifuyu suddenly feels an immense presence coming towards her.It was Hans,holding something in his hands.

_Did he sense my aur_a?

Instinctively,Chifuyu sprang up and stood infront of Ichika protectively.

When he saw her make a protective gesture,Hans was reminded of a familiar scene.It was Izanami holding Izanagi protectively.But Hans couldn't help but feel a slight feeling of irritation.Not because of her mistrust,but because of her hypocrisy.The Orimura cared for none but their own.Nevertheless,he revealed a package of medication for Ichika.

"He looks pretty hurt,so I thought I'd get some perks to speed up his treatment",Hans said,smiling.

Chifuyu just continued to stare at him.She had a lot of questions for this person.She had watched him dispatch her cousins with no effort at all.Could it be that he was an Orimura as well?It was a ridiculous theory,but it was a reasonable thought.But then again,he was supposedly a Sarashki.

"I have some questions for you if you don't mind."

Hans just stared at her for a few moments before uttering a response.

"Eh,not really in the mood right now.Maybe later okay?"And with that,he suddenly put the package he brought with him on the table near Ichika.

_What was that!?I didn't even see him move!_

Chifuyu thought with a shocked look.

Hans then turned around and started to quickly walk out of the room.

"Wait!"

Chifuyu knew that Hans would refuse to answer her questions.But she thought she should at least thank him for helping Ichika.

"Thank you".

Hans nodded his head before vanishing.

Chifuyu continued to stare at the space the mysterious visitor had left from before going back to Ichika.

(Scene Change)

(Orimura Territory)

The 3 prodigies,Misaki,Chisaya,and Saya Orimura were on the ground groaning in pain from their injuries.They had just fought the strongest man in the world and it was NOT a good experience.

"You bitch...why didn't you tell us that _monster _was there?",Saya managed to ask her sister.

"How would I have known,you stupid whore",Chisaya snapped back.Since they were both Orimura,they had already almost healed at an impossible rate.As they slowly got up,they looked at eachother and thought to themselves.

_Now I finally understand why mother actually warned us away from someone.There's no way that person is a human..._

As the 3 prodigies reminisced about the imppossibly strong opponent they had just fought,their other 2 cousins came in and entered the room.It was the eldest daughter of Izanami,Chigusa Orimura,and the daughter of Shizuka,Yuuko Orimura.Both of them smirked at their cousins when they saw how injured they were.But at the same time,they were curious to know who could have possibly been strong enough to dispatch them.

"We heard from mother that you three were attacking the academy.But by the looks of it,you actually had trouble.Heh,pathetic",Chigusa said with an evil grin.

"Maybe you three are starting to lose your touch",Yuuko added with a devious grin.

"Huh?Tough talk for a bitch who fights by hiding",Saya barked.

"Oh?You wanna go?",Yuuko shot back.

"Heh.Such ferral whores",Chigusa said yawning.

"Who are you calling ferral?Are you asking to get pounded?",Chisaya said glaring at her cousin.

"Enough.I'll show all four of you bitches how stupid you are.",Misaki said.

And with that,the 5 haughty girls launched themselves at eachother to begin another one of their squabbles.

But in the minds of Misaki,Saya,and Chisaya,they decided to keep their confrontation with Hans a secret.They didn't want their mother to know that they were pathetically beaten to a pulp by him.

Even though they should be glad they even survived...

(Scene Change)

(Ormura Throne Room)

The evil Izanami was sitting on her throne relaxing.Her aura clouded most of the room and sent out a malicious vibe.She thought about her son Ichika.How was he?She hoped that living with those pathetic humans didn't squander his potential.

_Perhaps I should pay him a visit...yes that sounds like a splendid idea...my beautiful son Ichika..._

Izanami giggled evily as her aura overflowed with more malice.Little did she know that a certain unexpected guest was at the academy...


	6. Chapter 5:A Familiar Foe

It is a cold night in Japan.The IS Academy is covered in fog.Ichika is sleeping on the bed in the hospital wing.But standing beside him is a person he hasn't met in a long time.

Izanami stared at her son and actually looked at him with loving eyes.Usually her eyes were always full of hate and bloodlust.But her son,he was special to her.She reached out her hand and touched her son's cheeks.

"You've grown up so much my Ichika...",Izanami murmured.

"Soon...soon you will be a part of the family again."

Suddenly,she felt a familiar presence behind her and chuckled.

"Oh,so it's true.You really are guarding this pathetic place...",she said.

"BRAT!"

She said with a demonic smile,turning around to face Hans.

Hans,who had sensed a familiar malicious aura inside the academy,instantly went to inspect.Now here he was,starring his old enemy in the eyes.As he watched closely however,he picked up on a detail.

_Those eyes...she's still the same.What is she planning?_As both Izanami and Hans continued to look at eachother,they noticed Ichika starting to wake up.They both vanished.

Both reappeared to where Chifuyu was originaly taking a walk.As Hans cautiously

starred at Izanami,she just grinned at him evily.

"Heh...I see the rumors were true.You really are in league with the insects.Although I couldn't possibly imagine you of all people taking the side of these weak and pathetic humans."

"They can become strong if they try",Hans responded.

"Oh?If that were true,then it would have happened now."

Hans didn't reply this time and just decided to watch her carefully.

Izanami grinned demonicly and looked carefully at Hans.

"Heh...your mother must be proud to have an obedient dog like you around that follows whatever order she gives.All the while she and the rest of her clan are useless insects.What a pathetic mother you have."

In an instant,Hans vanished and reappeared behind her.She saw the ground breaking due to his power.

Izanami turned around just in time to block his punch.Upon seeing his eyes blood red,she giggled.

"Ufufufufu...did I hit a nerve?"

Both of them stared at eachother for a few seconds before suddenly disappearing and engaging in a furious exchange of punches and kicks.

Izanami laughed demonicly.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

She threw an insanely fast flurry of punches but Hans dodged them all effortlessly.

But then Hans jumped up and brought his foot down on her shoulder.Then he proceded to kick her shoulder again with his leg and sent her flying back.

"Ugh!"

Izanami looked at her broken shoulder and then at Hans.

_As expected of the man who fought and defeated my father,husband,sisters,and me.But...I can sense that his stregnth has grown over tenfold since then._Izanami grabbed her injured shoulder and got up.She looked around and noticed people coming up the trail amd spotting her.

"Hmph...It seems I have been here too long.I suppose we'll meet again some time."

Before leaving however,she muttered one more thing.

"Atleast I got to see my precious son."

Hans just stood silent for a moment before returning to his usual post.But then he realized something.The 3 girls that he fought at the academy...they must have been her and Izanagi's offspring!

Hans cringed for a second in disgust.He should be more careful in case more of _them _arrive.


	7. Chapter 6:A Cold Threat

(ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!)

The alarm of the IS Academy is going on.

All students are evacuating.Another invasion has occured...but the invader is no where to be seen.

Ichika is currently unconscious on the ground.He is being tormented by a certain someone.

Tababane Shinonono is trying her best to get him to safety.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!",Chifuyu yelled at Tabane.

"I'm trying,but the systems jammed!Someone hacked into it...",the scientist replied.

Chifuyu looked on from the screen at her brother in worry and panic.She squeezed her fists so hard they bled.

Tabane was desperately trying to save Ichika.

_How can someone hack into my system like this...it's absurd...unless..._

(Scene Change)

Floating above the IS Academy,is the culprit who is causing the hacking of the systems and invasion.It is a crystal being resembling an IS,but isn't actually one.It is giving of an ominous presence.

"Ufufufufu...looks like our plans are starting to bear fruit...",it sneered.

"Time to have some fun."

Outside of the grounds of the Academy,Hans was standing near the machinery district.He was leaning against the wall when he suddenly sensed a cold presence.He looked up at the sky.

(Scene Change)

It is a blue and white plain...known as the IS realm.Only those who have access to the IS can come here.As of now,five people are present

here.Byakushki,Kuroshiki,Setsura,Ichika,and someone else.As Ichika lay unconcious on the watery plain,Byakushki and Kuroshiki stand infront of him holding their blades.

**NARUTO OST (OROCHIMARU THEME)**

They are facing a woman surrounded by a silver aura and little crystal shards.She has a pale but beautiful face,with piercing silver eyes.The crystal woman looks on at Byakushki and Kuroshiki smirking,not worried of her two foes in the slightest.She forms a crystal dagger from her hand and continues to smirk at them.

Byakushki glares at her and suddenly vanishes.She reappeares behind the crystal woman and swings her sword down at her head.But before it can make contact,the crystal woman simply grabs a hold of the sword.Then Kuroshiki suddenly appears on the woman's other side and attempts to slash at her side.But the woman just uses her crystal dagger to completely shatter Kuroshiki's blade.

"Why you!"

Kuroshiki and Byakushki throw a flurry of strikes at the woman,which are all easily dodged.In the middle of the flurry,the woman just sticks out her fist and knocks over Byakushki,while kicking Kuroshiki in the stomach.Both IS are sent flying backwards.

"You'll pay for that!"

Kuroshiki seeths in rage and releases massive amounts of her dark aura.She charges at the crystal woman.

Unfazed,the powerful opponent just ducks below Kuroshiki's swing and lands a devestating jab with her crystal dagger in her stomach.Byakushki,having charged her attack,launched an energy blast at the crystal woman.The woman spinned around and casually slapped the blast away and grabbed Byakushki's incoming sword.She let out a giggle and spun around creating a whirlwind that sent her two opponents flying backwards.

"Hehehe,what do you hope to accomplish?",the woman spoke with the ominous voice.

"Both of you should know that you stand no chance against me.You,my little sisters,are our inferior versions."

**END THEME**

Byakushki and Kuroshiki glared at the woman.

The crystal woman then summoned multiple shards of crystals and aimed them at Ichika,who was lying next to Setsura,who was also standing in front of him protectively.

"I wonder what would happen if he died here right now?",the crystal woman said with an evil grin.

Byakushki,Setsura,and Kuroshiki widened their eyes in fear.The shards suddenly flew towards Ichika,and an explosion resulted.In the midst of the smoke,both Byakushki and Kuroshiki became visible.They had managed to prevent the shards from hitting Ichika.

The crystal woman chuckled in amusement.

"Not bad,but even with that much tenacity,you'll never defeat me,or even come close to matching me.Me and my fellow sisters have power far greater then anything you or these filthy humans can imagine."

Byakushki and Kuroshiki just glared at the woman with frustration.They knew what she was saying was right.

"I have other tasks I must take care of right now.Take care of the boy.I have yet to have much more fun with him later."

And with that,the crystal being disappeared.

Byakushki and Kuroshiki fell on the ground of the blue plain exhausted.

Setsura sighed in relief and hugged Ichika.

(Scene Change)

The mental attack on the male pilot of the IS Academy was complete.The crystal being responsible chuckled demonicly while having returned above the IS Academy.The true identity of this crystal being is Oracle,one the five "Eternal Stratos" created.

Oracle was testing Ichika to see how much power he had.She was quite amused upon learning that he had a large dormant power.She couldn't wait to inflict more pain on him.As Oracle giggled at such thoughts,she suddenly sensed something.

Oracle spun around and found herself facing a...human.How?They were over hundreds of meters above ground.As Oracle

stared at the young man in front of her ,realization dawned on her.This was no ordinary human.It was the human that had surpassed all of these pathetic human's expectations.It was the human that reached unfathomable heights of power.It was the world's strongest,Hans Guchen Sarashki.

**SONIC LOST WORLD OST (DEADLY SIX THEME VIOLIN VERSION)(0:53)**

As Oracle stared at Hans,she noticed something.

_He's kicking the air so hard he's basically flying..._

Visibly impressed for a moment,Oracle then returned to her usual self.

"Hehehehehe.It's certainly a surprise meeting you...I'm eager to test your power,human!But I guess that's not such an appropriate thing to call you since your more of a monster...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**(1:04)(END)**

Oracle suddenly vanished.Hans stays silent.Then,he dodges an icicle coming at him from the side at his head..Unfazed,with his hands in his pockets as usual,Hans quickly detected where Oracle was.

Oracle reappeared infront of him and launched a flurry of crystals at him.Hans simply dodged them all with ease,despite his height,and just continued to glare at Oracle.Then,he kicked the air so hard that he made a sonic boom and flew towards Oracle at a speed that even the SAIS herself couldn't see and landed a solid punch to her stomach.The SAIS flew backwards and actually became dazed for a few seconds.

_Huh...that actually hurt...a lot..._

Oracle put one hand on her stomach and looked up at her unexpected foe.She smirked.When the punch landed on her a few seconds ago,she secretly attached a small particle of ice to Hans's hand.

Ice started to rapidly form on Hans's hand.Hans looked down and raised his eyebrow.Then,he started to shake his arm extremely fast.Oracle looked at him curiously.What was he doing?

But then,the SAIS stared in shock and amazement as flames started to surround Hans's arm and soon a large puff of smoke was visible.The ice was completely melted.

Oracle stared in awe at this human's might.

..._I__mpressive...I wasn't expecting this at all...he doesn't look like he's trying at all...could this human really be stronger then us...?_

Oracle glanced at Hans.

"As much as I would like to continue,I have...other matters to tend to.We will finish this..."

Hans just floated their,with his hands in his pockets,cautiously looking at her.Then he opened his mouth and said:"Sure.Of course you do."

Oracle started to then slowly vanish into the air.

"Mark my words..."

Once the invader was completely out of sight,Hans stopped kicking the air and let himself drop to the ground below.Not tired at all,he returned to where Ichika was lying.He looked at the boys injuries for a few seconds and picked him up.He entered the academy and spotted a few nurses.

"Excuse me?Miss?Sorry to bother you,but can you take care of this pilot?He was injures during the invasion",Hans said,with his usual normal voice.

The nurses,two young woman who were hiding during the attack,nodded their heads and quickly put Ichika on the stretcher.They turned around to thank their savior but as soon as they did,the handsome and godly young man they just saw had vanished.


	8. Chapter 7:Battle Of The Collapse

_10 Years Ago_

The sky is blue,and the city of Kyoto is peaceful.In the clearing of a forest,near the mountains of Kyoto,lies a castle.A beautifully crafted castle.But on this day,blood covers the walls.Screaming can be heard.The screaming of a hundred people being silenced.It is the infamous day that slaughtered hundreds of people and the day that the lower 10 houses of the Orimura decided to rebel against the main family.It was a blood bath.

The most notorious and bloody battle ever

recorded,"The Collapse".

The rebels were doing a good job.They were successfully pushing back the Orimura.

Seeing the sight from the top of a mountain,is a tall figure wearing a green jacket,black sweatpants and a green P-Cap.It was Hans Guchen Sarashki.He was conflicted of whether he should interfere with the Orimura and help the rebels ot not.But then,as soon as he saw Izanami,Shizuka,Minazuki,and Shiori step out to fight,he knew that it was all over.

As he watched in horror,countless people suddenly started to get killed in the most brutal of ways.The screams were unbearable.But then Hans saw a little girl running away from the scene holding a baby.The girl seemed to be desperate and scared,so he didn't chase her.The child she was holding however seemed to have a lot of power in him.A potential even higher then Izanagi's.

Eh.

He couldn't possibly care.As long as the two kids didn't hurt anyone.Returning his attention to the scene infront of him,Hans decided to help the rebels.He was going to end their suffering at the hands of the Orimura.The young man vanished from the spot.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Nobume has just been defeated by Izanami.The clone is lying on the ground face first coughing.Izanami and her sisters,having nearly lost their sanity,growl

and demonicly giggle.Nobume looks at them in horror and can't believe how much power her masters are generating.

_At least Ichika got away safely..._

**MAN OF STEEL OST-ARCADE**

**(BEGIN)**

Everyone involved in the battle suddenly stopped fighting and looked around.They all just felt an insanely strong presence but can't locate it.

Even Izanami and her sisters,despite their nearly insane state,stop and look around for the source.

Then,emerging from the smoke of the battle,is the outline of a tall figure.

The people of Kyoto sensed the presence to and looked at the mountains.

**END (1:32)**

A little girl was watching the collapse in horror.Her family was gone,and she was alone.Izanami spotted her and before her katana pierced the child's skin,the girl disappeared in an instant.

Nobume automatically turns her head around.An immeasurable ki signature just became visible.As she looked up,she spotted a young handsome boy walking and stopping beside her.

_W-What is this energy?It's unlike anything I've sensed in my entire life!How can there be someone more powerful then an Orimura!!?_

As Nobume shuddered because of the sheer aura eminating from Hans,Izanami and her sisters simply looked at him and giggled.Like a group of girls that had found the perfect toy to play with.They started to laugh and stare at him demonicly.Then,all four started to power up and charge their Jaaku Reiki to 100%.

Hans just stared silently with a calm impression and stood with his hands in his pockets.

The four Matriarchs then vanished and stood around him in a square formation.

Izanami took her battle stance and aimed her sword at Hans's head.

Shizuka took the Orimura martial arts formation and grinned scarily.

Minazuki held her threads in one hand and

a knife in the other.

Shiori held her katanas and took her stance.

A moment of silence passed...and then all four Matriarchs vanished.Hans stood still and then a flurry of blasts appeared around him.It looked like he was tanking them all,but in fact he was blocking the attacks of the four matriarchs so fast that it looked like he was still just standing there with his hands in his pockets.Then,he moved his hand so fast that Minazuki and Izanami got blown away,just with the force of his wave.

Shizuka sent a kick to his head but missed,only to find that her foot had been mutilated mysteriously in a second.But she just laughed insanely and flipped backwards.Hans appeared behind Shiori and sent a devestating invisible kick to her

back.With his eyes glowing crimson,he grabbed Izanami and Shizuka's head without the two even realizing what happened and slams them both together with enough force to slightly but brutally crack open their heads.Blood oozed down their faces,as they seemingly weren't affected by the pain at all.

_Their actually insane..._

Hans had seen the affect of Insanity Overload before,but never to this extent.It only made him want to destroy the abomination for good.But his sense of justice always got in the way.

Wires wrapped around his neck.He looked and spotted Minazuki.She wrapped her legs around his throat and pulled the wires,laughing like a maniac.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Then Hans saw Shiori and Izanami charging at him. He grabbed Minazuki's legs and easily pried her off.He grabbed her ankle and spun her in front of him and kicked her.She flew off but stopped midair as she was still holding the wires.These wires can cut through flesh so sharply that no blood oozes out.And metal is cut through like water.But Hans's skin was so durable that he wasn't affected in the least.He grabbed and actually broke the string,pulled Minazuki towards him,and calmly sent her flying away with a power impact.

He kicled Izanami and grabbed Shiori by the hair.He spun her around multiple times like a fidget spinner and crashed her into the upcoming Shizuka.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Surprised,Hans turned around and once again found Izanami charging at him.He found it impressive that despit breaking multiple bones,she was still coming at him.

But he still dodged all of her blows easily and slapped her so hard that it made a sonic boom and sent her crashing to the castle.But she still got up and thanks to her Orimura healing,healed most of her minor wounds and looked like she was just getting starting.

The other three matriarchs also growled and looked like they could still fight.Hans looked at all four of them grimly.For the sake and freedom of the rebels,he would not let them down.The rebels and everyone else present froze in shock and terror when they witnessed the four most terrifying woman or creatures ever get bodied like that.A long lost sense of hope returned to them.

The girl who was just saved by Hans clasped her hands around and looked at Hans with tears.

"I-I JUST KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT!"

Hans heard her cry and looked at her with a heartbroken stare.No child deserved this.No,nobody did.It was time to make these monsters pay.He turned around and faced the four matriarchs.He released 20% of his power.His eyes glowed crimson.

_20 Minutes Later_

The whole landscape is devasted.The rebels have gathered on the outskirts.

The four matriarchs are covered in wounds all over their bodies.Hans on the other hand only has a few scratches.The matriarchs all growl and release the full power of their Jaaku Reikis and generate their signature techniques once again.But the outcome of this battle was decided as soon as Hans made his decision to step in.Hans vanished and grabbed Izanami's face and slammed her into Shizuka's incoming attack.He kicked Shiori in the stomach and threw her along with her two sisters in the air.Minazuki appears behind Hans but is in the air with her sisters not even a second later.

As they are coming down,Hans charges one of _his _signature attacks.It was the first time he would use it in battle.His fist glowed and he punched the air with his fist only a few inches away from the Matriarchs.A loud explosion occured with a huge crater being formed.

The unconcious bodies of the four matriarchs are visible.Bloody,battered,almost all bones destroyed.The rebels looked on at the man standing beside those four.He was calm and had his hands in his pockets.Only a few scratches were visible.

Then,he disappeared.Just like that.

The crowd was frozen...then erupted in cheering.None of them had the slightest idea what just happened.All they knew was that the prayers of their comrades,friends,and families had been answered.An apostal had been sent.But after briefly cheering,they soon realized that they must escape this horrible place if they were to be saved from the matriarchs awakening again.They took their remaining comrades and left.

The girl that had been saved watched the spot that her savior had left from.Her family had been slaughtered.But she was still alive because of him.She wished that she could have thanked him.She wanted to meet him again.And she believed she would.Her heart told her she would.


	9. Chapter 8:Unexpected

Back to the present,Hans had just handed Ichika over to the nurses.He made his way to the roof of the school and looked over it.As far as he could tell,and he could definitely see well,there was no collateral damage to the school.

"Hans-San!Hans San!"

Hans turned around and saw Maya Yamada running towards him.

"Ha...ha..ha..I-I just got news that the Spetnaz base in Russia has been attacked!"

Hans froze.He stared at Maya with a shocked expression.Then,he disappeared instantly,creating a huge wave of wind that nearly knocked Maya over.

Over and past the Japanese borders,a figure is moving at over relativistic speeds.Hans moves over water and enters Russia.

In a matter of minutes,he has reached the isolated base of the 10th division Spetsnaz.He ends his running and stops dead in his tracks.

The entire landscape is covered in ice.He looks around until he spots a group of bodies lying in the middle of the icy plane.It was his female Spetnaz team.He instantly appears before them and hears for heartbeats.With a sigh of relief,he kneels down to one of the people.It was Sofiya.He holds her in his arms and uses his omega vision to completely melt away the ice from her.

She coughs and opens her eyes.She instantly recognizes Hans.

"H-Hans-San.Your here..."

"Sofiya,I-I'm sorry I didn't make it.What the hell happened!?"

Sofiya makes a self depreciating smile and looks at Hans.

"It was one of those IS drones.I think they were unmanned.Hans-San I-I'm sorry we couldn't put up a good fight.We didn't call you because we didn't want to bother you...we always depend on you for everything..."

Sofiya coughed more.

"What are you talking about?You should have called me right away!",Hans replied.

Sofiya smiled at him.

He stayed silent for a moment and then...realization dawned.It was [Oracle].His anger burst out and for the first time in his life,he let out 100% of his power,albeit completely unintentionaly.

The affect was dazzling and shocking.All of the Ice melted away and his comrades weren't covered in it either.Bright Crimson aura covered him.There was a huge beam of light emanating from him while reaching and splitting the dark clouds.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

In the Orimura mansion,7 people were sitting around the rectangular table.

It was the prodigies and Izanami Orimura.

They had all just sensed an enormous power signature of imeasurable power and heard the roar similar to a lion's.

Chigusa,Chisaya,Misaki,Yuuko,Saya,and Chiasa looked frantically around and were shaking uncontrollably.Their teeth were chattering non-stop and their eyes were wide with fear.

"W-What the hell is t-that!?"

They all asked mortified.All six of their faces were pouring with sweat.

Izanami was also shivering visibly,but with more control over herself than the prodigies.But her teeth were also slightly chattering and she was sweating a lot,just not _pouring _sweating.

_That brat..._

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Tadao Orimura is taking a walk in the Sakura forest when he feels a huge power.He starts to shake and sweat a lot.

"W-What's come over me?What is this!?"

He looked to his right side and sensed something he'd never thought he'd sense again.

_What an astronomical amount of power...could it be...?_

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Minazuki,Shizuka,Nobume,and Miko suddenly sense a huge aura.

"What the...?"

Miko stumbles and starts to sweat and shiver.Same for Nobume.Unlike Miko,she's felt his presence before,so she's even more terrified.

Minazuki looks up and actualy shivers slightly as well,while sweating and chattering to.

Shizuka actually doesn't look lazy for once and actualy has fear in her eyes.She also starts shivering and sweating,remembering the familiar presence.

Minazuki and Shizuka,the human forms of evil,are cowering.

The shinigami warriors are all cowering in fear at what they are sensing as well.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Shiori is standing near the lab in the academy.She then looks up with a concerned expression.

A huge power signature just became visible to her.

"Oh dear..."she says,while shaking and sweating

"This power..."

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Two elderly Orimura are standing in a castle of sorts conversing together.One was in a rocking chair while the other was standing near a window.Of course,you couldn't possibly tell that they were elders.Their appearence is that of people in their twenties.

It was one of the strongest Orimura,Tatsuya and Miyuki Orimura.

Both of them looked up and sensed an insane power level.

They both instantly recocnized who it was coming from.Their own power was considered the strongest in the world,but compared to this,it was nothing.

Miyuki looked on with a shocked expression.

_Hans?_

She thought while sweating and slightly shivering.

She remembered the boy who her mother fell in love with.

_That _aura..._it's __nothing like the one from before..._Tatsuya thought while sweating as well and slightly shivering.

_Hmm...I wonder who could have pissed him off of all people..._

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

In a far away castle,hidden in the forest,is the current strongest warrior in the Orimura clan.

It was none other then Izanagi Orimura.He was lying down in his bed when suddenly he caught a glimpse of something from the past.

He walked over to his window and opened it.He felt a familiar aura and started to slightly shake and sweat a little.

"...Hans-San?"


	10. Chapter 9:Nostalgia

It's been a week since the attack on Hans's Spetnaz team.

There is currently a meeting going on in the UN.Members from many countries are

sitting seated around a table.

The man who called the meeting is standing near the end of the table with his hands in the table.They are all discussing the current situation of the IS Academy.

"Thank you for all excepting my proposal.I'll get to the point.Academy has been the target of many attacks recently.We must find a way to improve security,"the man said.

One the Italian members spoke.

"But if we are to put more money in security,then the money for military operations will all go to hell."

Chinese members voiced their agreement.

"We understand that the students need protection,but don't they already have enough?"

The man who called the meeting walked over to the window and starred out.

"...We recieved confirmation that Mr.Hans Guchen Sarashki's base in Russia had been attacked.I doubt that he will always be there when the academy is attacked,because he has many missions as well,not to mention the grievance of having to deal with his comrades fatal injuries."

Everyone in the room fell silent upon hearing Hans's name.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

In seperates part of the Academy,is an isolated room.The room is decorated but other then that,plain.In the middle is a bed.Resting on it is Hans.

He was wearing silver shorts and a silver T-Shirt,along with his usual white wrist and ankle bands.

He starred at the ceiling with a look of pain and regret.

_If only I had been there..._

Hans had dedicated his entire life to nonstop hellish trainning in order to become the warrior he is today.But today,he wondered if that very stregnth he had acheived is why his loved ones get hurt.

All of his juniors had been sent to the hospital and were in a coma.He was the only soldier of his division left.

But he also had more missions to do,so he had to get ready.One thing was for sure though.That SAIS that nearly killed his friends was definitely going to be destroyed.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

As Chifuyu was walking diwn the hallway,she was genuinely smiling,a rare thing for the stone cold chifuyu.The reason for her happiness was of course her little brother Ichika.His birthday was upcoming and Chifuyu wanted to do something special.As she was walking,she sensed a familiar presence.

"!"

She saw Hans standing near his usual post in the hallway.This was her chance to ask him some questions about his past.But because of his powerful aura,she wasnt sure on how to approach him.He slowly turned to look at her.

_I can't believe he was able to beat all three of my sisters!Not only that,but his power __mother's!!Where did he come from?_

Before Chifuyu could ask Hans any questions howeved,he turned around and walked away.

As Hans continued to walk,he started to remember something from the past.When he sensed Ichika's powerfull aura,he was reminded of a similar.But a far more powerfull aura,the aura of the boys father,Izanagi Orimura.As he thought of Izanagi,he reminisced about their battle.

_(FLASH BACK)_

The soon to be 26th patriarch of the Orimura,Izanagi,was walking through a medow with several of his attendents.Izanagi was ordered by the clan to fight a certain someone in order to decide if he was worthy of assuming the throne of the next Orimura head.Izanagi looked around and smiled att his attendents.Seeing the angelic smile of their master turned the faces of the usually cold servants red.

_I wonder what kind of person I'm supposed to be fighting.To be honest I don't understand why a fight with him is even necessary._

Izanagi sighed.

Izanagi was told by his parents who his opponent would be.He was extremely curious of this person,as he was shocked upon finding out that he had defeated his father Tatsuya,whom Izanagi believes to be the strongest.

He wasn't reluctant to fight this person because he was scared,on the contrary,Izanagi wasn't scared of any enemy,and was always brave.He was reluctant because of his natural pacafistic nature.

Izanagi stopped and looked around.The attendants also stopped.They were at a large clearing that was surrounded by trees.The attendents looked at their master and before they could ask why he stopped,they broke down in sweat and shuddered.

**Dragon BallBall Super-Golden frieza Theme Epic rock Cover(0:38)**

Izanagi turned serious and looked at the clearing infront of him.

Emerging from under the trees,wearing a military overcoat and a Green hat,is the tall shape of a young male.

As he walked over to Izanagi,his eyes started to flicker from Green.Izanagi caught on to this and was fairly surprised.He wasn't sweating and wasnt affected by the presence of the stranger at all.His attendants however were shuddering in fear.

Izanagi turned around and smiled reassuringly at his attendents. His smile completely melted away the fears of the servants and they smiled at their master in admiration.

"..."

Izanagi then returned his attention to the young man infront of him.

"Please don't take this personally,Hans-San.But I heard it's customery for an Orimura to fight to you to measure their power.Don't hold back."

Hans stared at Izanagi and gave a nod.

Izanagi smiled.

"My father said you were not one to waste words."

But then,his face immediatly shifted from a kind smile to a serious face.The face only the toughest warriors can make before a battle.Izanagi took his battle stance and pulled out his sword.

The servants watched with their hands clasped.

"..."

"..."

Hans watched Izanagi and noticed a big detail.

_I can't sense any traces of evil in his aura...this is no doubt Junsuina Reiki...just like his mother's..._

Hans was visibly surprised.He continued to look at Izanagi before narrowing his eyes...and disappearing.

"!"

Izanagi kept track of his movements and vanished as well.

_Kling!_


	11. Chapter 10:The Patriarch's Test

Two streams of blue and green are spiraling around the forest.Right now Izanagi is fighting Hans to see if he is truly worthy to become the next Patriarch of the Orimura.As he continues to move and analyze Hans's movements,he notices how different his fighting style is to everyone else's.

_I see...he doesn't seem to be showing any sort of skill while fighting,and seems to be making some wasteful movements...but his natural stregnth,speed,durability,and senses make him an absolute beast to fight.Now I see why my father and the others lost to him._

Izanagi landed on the branch of a tree and stared at Hans.His eyes glowed a bright azure as he prepared to use one of his ten legendary sword styles,along while powering up his Junsuina Reiki.Then,he disapeared.

Hans actually lost sight of Izanagi for a moment but thanks to his brilliant hearing,he detected an attack coming from his side.

As he turned his head around he moved just in time to avoid the swing of Izanagi's blade,but found himself face to face with a pair of glowing azure eyes.

Hans eyes slightly widened as he experienced being snuck up on after a very long time.

Izanagi's speed had increased since their last exchange.

Hans dodged all of Izanagi's swings and grabbed a hold of his arm.He then turned around and swung him down at the ground with a crash.

A crater was created upon Izanagi's landing.

"Guh!"

_Damn! I underestimated him! It doesn't matter if he's unskilled! I will lose if I don't get serious!_

Izanagi flipped back up and faced Hans.

He smiled at his opponent.

"You are really impressive.I'm honored to be able to fight you.But now I'm not going to hold back so get ready!"

Izanagi said those words with sheer determination and started to perform lightning fast hand swipes.

_"Seijaku No Junsuina",_Izanagi uttered.

Soon,an entire beam of white light appeared on his hand.Izanagi stepped back and then released it at his opponent while sprinting after it.

This is one of the legendary techniques of the Orimura that only a few could use.It was a devastating attack that homed in on the enemy and then exploded.

Too bad it was used on the wrong person.

"..."

Hans took a step back and then...slapped the beam away with his hand.

"!"

_Wah?!How did he-??!_

Before Izanagi could finish his train of thought,Hans appeared in front of him face to face.His eyes were glowing a bright red as his hand moved up and performed an uppercut on Izanagi.

The Patriarch was sent flying upwards at an unthinkable speed.

But while middair,Izanagi disappeared and started to sprint around Hans.Soon,multiple afterimages were present.

"..."

Hans grabbed a boulder with one of his hands and threw it behind him.It directly struck Izanagi and stopped the after images.

Momentarily stunned,Izanagi couldn't recover in time from the shock before he was hit by an unseen force and was sent smashing the ground.

**BOOM!**

Izanagi looked up and saw Hans standing over him staring at him.

Before he could get back up he was bombarded by punches.

**BA BA BA BA BAM!!!**

Izanagi crashed against the mountain.He managed to recover and assessed Hans's capabilities.

He looked on in awe as the soldier walked towards him.

_I knew you wouldn't be normal but I didn't think you would be the strongest person I ever __faced.You don't seem fazed by my attacks at all._

But Izanagi was not giving up any time soon.After all,he was the 26th patriarch of the Orimura,and was no where near a pushover.He was going to prove that even if he had to use all of his stregnth today.

Izanagi took out his sword as his eyes glowed an intense silver.

Hans took his hands out of his pockets and stared at Izanagi.He then passively smiled.

"I don't sense any sense of malice in you.You're just like your mother".

Izanagi raised his eyebrows in surprise and chuckled pleasantly.

"Oh?So I take it you know about our powers".

"More then I would care to",Hans answered.

Izanagi chuckled but then returned to his serious position.

"I'm here to prove my skills and get stronger so I'm more capable of protecting my loved ones.I don't have any ill will towards you.

"Good to know",Hans shrugged.

**QUE:BEYBLADE RISE ABOVE THE STORM**

Both warriors disappeared from view.

Suddenly,the forest was once again surrounded by white and red lights.

After a long exchange,they both stopped.

Izanagi was fine and had already recovered from his wounds.As for Hans however,he actually had several scratches.He was visibly surprised by Izanagi,because not only was he able to hold his own against him,but he had accurately assessed his weaknesses.

The swordstyles that Izanagi used were far too complicated and unpredictable for Hans to intercept them.

Hans realized that his senses need to be enhanced in order for him to avoid injuries.

However that was not as easy as it sounded,since Izanagi was using his legendary 10 swordstyles that only he could use.

"Boost..."

Hans amped up his aura.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

His body got surrounded by a red outline and his eyes became even brighter.Small sparks of lighting surrounded him.

"..."

"..."

In the distance,a drop of water dripped from a tree onto the grass.As soon as it made contact,Hans appeared in front of Izanagi and thew a punch.Izanagi's expression remained unfazed as he expertly dodged his attack and swung a counterstrike.

However,this time,Hans grabbed the blade and broke it with a sqeeze.

"!"

"..."

"_He's getting stronger like me!_",Izanagi thought.

Both of them avoided each other's attacks expertly and couldn't land a hit.However,Izanagi managed to kick Hans and have him crash the ground.Then Izanagi fired blasts of Junsuina Reiki at Hans but they were all incinerated by Hans's heat vision.

Izanagi appeared in front of Hans but the latter grabbed the former's second and last blade and swung Izanagi back to the trees.

**CRASH!**

Izanagi managed to right himself before Hans kicked his head off.The wind from his kick sent a shock wave that leveled that entire portion of the forest.

_Kujuwasu No Kitarami!_

Izanagi used several forbidden techniques of the Orimura clan but each of them were avoided or blocked by Hans

_Zeno Kiomo!_

_Zenchi Hono!_

_Kitamasu No Opamu!_

_Retaro Junuino!_

_Orimura Ki Kiumi!_

_Seijawanu No Imawa!_

Then,before he could do anything else,Izanagi found himself cornered by a mountain.

He turned around and was shocked at seeing the figure of Hans emerge from the smoke unharmed.

**(2:00)**

Before Izanagi could react,he was bombarded by another barrage of punches and kicks.

Izanagi had already exhausted his aura by using it on his techniques,and he didn't have his blades.

**(2:16)**

While Izanagi was being struck repeatedly,he picked up on something.None of Hans's attacks had any real pressure behind them.It was like they were all hollow with no real power.

Then,Izanagi realized something.The pain he was feeling right now was nothing compared to the hellish work Hans must have had to go through in order to attain this power.He never wanted this power to show supremacy.He only wanted it to fight for those who couldn't protect themselves.

Upon realizing this,the Orimura patriarch gained a newfound respect for his opponent.He wasn't planning on losing here but he would definetly remember this warrior.After all,he was the only human he knew of that surpassed their clan.

Both Izanagi's Jaaku and Junsuina Reiki's burst forward as he blocked Hans's punch and kicked him back.Then,Izanagi looked at Hans and the latter did the same.

Suddenly,both foes ran towards each other and threw a punch.The explosion that followed could be heard for miles.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hans continued walking.

_He was probably the only person other than that Tatsuya to actually make me use more then half of my power..._

Hans wondered if the Orimura were going to get even stronger.Would Ichika end up surpassing both his father and grandfather?

Hans wondered only for a little bit.Because he wasn't going to let those demons get ahead of him.Humanity was counting on him to keep those devils at bay...

_(SCENE CHANGE)_

Far away,in a large but hidden castle,was a gateway to another dimension.On the other side of that dimension was a large decorated room fit for the royalist of families.

"GASP!"

The person who was sleeping on the big bed suddenly woke up in an instance.

It was the 26th head of the Orimura,Izanagi.

_A nightmare..._

Izanagi had sweat drops coming down his face.His hair was slightly ruffled and his azure eyes were wide open.He stood up and walked towards the window.The full moon was glowing brightly like a giant blanc canvas.The light shined upon his face.

_Hmm...Hans-San.I felt his presence a while back...I didnt know he was still active..and to suddenly have a dream about him...I wonder what he's up to..._

Izanagi made a curious face after recollecting memories of the past.

_(HIS _NIGHTMARE _WAS HOW HIS BATTLE ACTUALLY ENDED)_

_(THE NIGHTMARE)_

Silence.There not a single sound in the forest other than the sound of aura flowing.

Izanagi's attendents were looking on in shock.They were already stunned at the battle that they had just seen.But nothing could have prepared them for the result.

Izanagi was kneeling on the ground panting.

Pant*Pant*Pant*Pant*Pant*

His hands were slightly shaking.His blade was clutched in his left hand while the other was grasped by the other.

Now,Izanagi was by far worthy to earn the title of Patriarch.He,after all,survived several blows from his foe.

He was also a fearless warrior who could tame even the wildest of beasts.But as of now,he truly felt like a weak human and what terror was like.

He realized that this was no mere warrior he faced.

With hazy vision,Izanagi looked up towards the hill at a certain "creature"

He heard the growl of a lion and then a familiar pair of scarlet eyes.

"..."

Without saying anything,Hans Guchen Sarashki decended down towards Izanagi with bright red aura surrounding him.He seemed like no less then a god.His power surpassed anything in the world,even Izanagi's.

_What is __he_...Izanagi thought out of his terror.

Hans stops and then...

WOOSH!!!!!!

Hans swipes his hands several times and the simple gust of wind that follows hits Izanagi's face with a blast.

"..."

"..."

Nothing.

Izanagi didnt feel anything.But then,he saw his entire world break in two.

Several cuts appeared on Izanagi's face but with one large one running downwards between his eyes.His flesh almost got completely peirced through.

As he saw Hans walking towards him with glowing red eyes,his vision blacked out.

And before he fell unconscious,he swore he could hear funeral bells ringing...


End file.
